What We Do Is No Secret
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS. Kendall and Dustin have a funny way of showing their friendship. Kendall/Dustin.


The second Carlos lets people know that he finally chose and bought the house of his dreams, Kendall begged to go visit. It was massive, with so many rooms and lounging space that he knew Carlos wouldn't know what to do with, and it immediately became their new party area.

It had a massive pool, with a pool house and a backyard to die for; Kendall liked having an apartment, he didn't need a house this big, but it was so much fun to pretend that he owned at least a part of it. He was sure that if he lived in one of the five bedrooms for a while, Carlos wouldn't even know he was there. Except how that wasn't true, because Carlos was always cleaning and always making sure the house looked spotless, especially when he was having people over.

Which Kendall just never understood, because wasn't the house going to be a mess once the party was over anyway? But that wasn't any of his business. The point was, Carlos was finally of age and could buy them as much alcohol as their little hearts desired and Kendall could kiss him for it (well, Kendall _does_ kiss him for it, all the time, usually when Logan isn't looking, but again, not the point). There were coolers full of beer and a mini-bar outside (where Logan and James spent most of the party doing shots with no shame) and everywhere Kendall looked he could see red cups. Not that he could see much, with this much alcohol racing through his veins and pool water in his eyes.

He pulls himself out of the pool, grinning at the amount of people running around with NERF guns (swiftly stolen from the set thanks to Carlos Garcia's odd fetish with toys) and the amount of squealing girls that were running from James, who was looking for someone else to throw into the pool.

"Schmidt!" he yells out, running towards Kendall with open arms and Kendall is way too buzzed to try to run so he just cries out, "Shit, no, no, James, I was already in!" as if it would make a difference. Within seconds he was being picked up by James like he weighed nothing and being thrown back into the pool, splashing the innocent bystanders.

Kendall splutters until he can sort of see again and then there are arms wrapping around his waist and a mouth pressing against the top of his spine, biting the highest knob of bone. He jumps, a sort of garbled noise slipping from his throat until he feels a smile against his neck and a familar, warm voice whisper, "Got you, baby."

Kendall can't help the way goosebumps line up and down his arms at the action but he rolls his eyes, shoving Dustin off. He can practically _feel_ Dustin's smirk as he pulls Kendall towards him again, their chests pressed together.

"What, no kisses for me today?" Dustin asks and he's clearly out of it, his breath smelling of Cachaça (Carlos needs to stop showing them hispanic drinks, seriously).

But Kendall grins, playing his own game. He bites at his friend's chin, kissing the spot gently when Dustin makes a small noise.

"I like biting better," he mumbles and he knows he's won with the way Dustin grunts, squeezing at his hips. Kendall knows that biting drives Dustin crazy and he can't help using it to his advantage.

They don't always do this but it's so much fucking fun when they do. Kendall's known Dustin all his life and knows basically everything about the boy; the first time he drank was with Dustin, as well as the first time he smoked. Not to mention the first time he got with another guy.

Kendall grins when Dustin says, "You're such a little slut sometimes."

He lets go of Dustin, slipping out of his friend's hold and climbing out of the pool when Dustin tries to get him close again. He stands, smirking and running a hand through his wet hair as Dustin watches from inside the pool, clearly staring. Kendall readjusts his swim shorts, eyes never leaving Dustin's before he turns around, headed to the mini-bar.

Kendall barely arrives before Logan is already setting out shot glasses, a knowing smirk on his face. Kendall could kiss that smug grin off his face, if he really wanted to, but Logan always looks good when he smiles like that so he lets it go.

He watches as Logan fills three shot glasses with Cachaça and then watches him smirk at something behind his head. Kendall turns to see Dustin coming closer, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sup?" he says to Logan and then turns to Kendall, clinging their glasses together before they all shoot it down their throats.

_x_

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Kendall asks as he watches Dustin pour him another shot.

Dustin gives him a look before saying, "You're already drunk," and continuing to pour.

Kendall smirks, because he _is_ drunk, and then he's taking the small glass from Dustin and throwing it back once again. It's bitter, the aftertaste of the liquor, and he breathes out, licking his lips.

Dustin is giving him that look again and Kendall grins, stepping closer to him and running a hand through Dustin's hair.

"You look funny without your glasses."

By funny he means hot, but. That's not the point.

"Like bad funny?" Dustin asks and he puts a hand lightly on Kendall's hip, turning his head to press a kiss on Kendall's wrist, and. And, well, that's nice.

"No, just. Funny," he responds and then Dustin's arm is wrapped around his waist and their lips are almost brushing together.

Dustin smiles a little and whispers, "Why'd you run away from me earlier?"

Kendall grins again, loving how close they are. "When?"

"Earlier, at the pool."

"I don't remember that," Kendall says and then Dustin is biting his lip to hide a smile and Kendall is way too drunk if he thinks that's attractive.

"You didn't want to kiss me, either," Dustin teases, fingers stroking Kendall's hip lightly and Kendall tries to have some self-control.

"I didn't have to kiss you."

"No?" Dustin asks and then his hand is sliding down and gripping Kendall's ass, bringing him even closer than before and Kendall gasps, hands coming to hold onto Dustin's shoulders for dear life. He had forgotten that of course Dustin knew his weaknesses as well.

The little fucker.

"Fuck," Kendall whispers and Dustin nods a little, pressing a kiss on his jaw and then tugging on his bottom lip. Kendall makes a small noise and he can feel Dustin against his swim shorts, nothing separating them but thin layers of fabric.

"Dustin," he manages and then Dustin is nodding again, leading Kendall into the pool house.

Kendall had barely been in there before but he can vaguely remember Carlos showing him the room that Dustin is pulling him into. Then the door is closed and Dustin is pressing Kendall against it, their lips together once again.

They kiss a bit frantically, Kendall gripping Dustin's sides and whimpering when Dustin shoves him harder against the door, their hips pressed together. Dustin nips at his neck, sliding his hands down to cup Kendall's ass again and Kendall grins before saying, "You gonna fuck me in the hot tub?"

Dustin groans before gripping Kendall's ass, hard, and asking, "Want me to?"

Kendall nods, panting lightly and Dustin thinks it's possibly one of the hottest things ever, getting stubborn Kendall to melt in his arms like this. He starts pulling Kendall away from the door, tugging at the boy's waistband and kissing his chest.

"Wait, Dustin," Kendall says, pressing kisses under Dustin's ear. "Condom?"

Dustin nods, letting go of Kendall's hip to take the small packet out of his shorts pocket and Kendall can't help the laugh that slips out.

"What?" Dustin asks, giving him a strange look.

"Do you just carry those around with you?" Kendall giggles and Dustin squeezes his hips again when he places the packet back in his pocket.

"I put a few in my bag before I left, why is that so funny?" Dustin says and he's trying to be defensive but he can't, not when Kendall is giggling drunkenly against his neck like this.

"You're that sure you'll be having sex when you go places?"

"Well I'm about to fuck you, aren't I?" Dustin responds and Kendall raises an eyebrow.

"Not if you keep being that smug, you're not."

"You wouldn't be able to say no to me if you tried," Dustin says and the look Kendall gives him is so outraged that he has to laugh.

Kendall tries to slip away from him then and Dustin grabs his hips harder, pushing him against the side of the hot tub, swallowing Kendall's groan. He rolls their hips together, gripping Kendall's thigh to bring it up and around his waist, kissing Kendall breathless.

"You'd be able to walk away from this?" Dustin asks against his ear and he knows he's won with the way Kendall is whimpering, trying to buck up for more.

"Hmm?" Dustin says, tugging at the edges of Kendall's shorts and Kendall whines.

"Dustin, fuck."

"Dustin what?"

And then Kendall is tugging at Dustin's hair and groaning out against his ear, "Dustin, either fuck me right now or don't. I can go back out there and find someone else who will do it better, how I want it and we both know it."

And Dustin grunts at that, squeezing Kendall's hips harder than before and fuck, if that smug grin on Kendall's face wasn't so hot.

"Get in," he snarls and Kendall doesn't think twice, slipping off his shorts and Dustin watches him as he gets into the tub, groaning when he feels how warm the water is.

"Dustin, come on," Kendall says and he's so hard, cock flushed against his stomach that Dustin can't take it anymore, slipping into the tub shorts and all.

Dustin sits inside the tub and then he's bringing Kendall closer with both hands on his hips as Kendall walks over. Kendall's still smiling at his victory but his grin falters as Dustin ducks his head, licking up the line of his cock.

"Fuck," Kendall whispers and he holds onto Dustin's hair with both hands. Dustin licks at the head of his cock until Kendall is pressing his hips forward, silently begging for more. Dustin takes the tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the slit and fisting the rest of his cock.

Kendall breathes hard, trying to get more of Dustin's and Dustin looks up at him, holding Kendall's hips still as he takes more into his mouth, humming softly.

"D-Dustin," Kendall says and then he's gasping, feeling one of Dustin's fingers teasing at his hole. Dustin stops sucking with a small popping sound and then he's bringing Kendall onto his lap, slowly pressing the finger inside.

The water's hot around his finger but it's not lube and Dustin knows it must hurt but Kendall tries to roll down, clinging to Dustin's shoulders. Dustin kisses at his chest and takes in how Kendall's eyes are hooded and dark, his mouth open as he breathes, silently asking for another finger as Dustin curls the first one.

"Good?" Dustin asks because they might be playing a game but he still would never want to hurt Kendall - unless he asked for it, but that's another thing entirely. Kendall nods and ducks his head to kiss Dustin and it's a sweet kiss, soft and slow like their first time and Dustin squeezes Kendall's hip as he presses in the second finger.

It takes minutes for Kendall to gasp into Dustin's mouth and tug at his hair, hips shivering. Dustin can't help but grin as he curls his fingers again, scissoring them and he bites Kendall's neck when he whines his name and starts to shake.

"Fuck me," Kendall says into his ear and this is his favorite, when Kendall is so desperate that he says almost anything and has no shame. Dustin slides his fingers out and groans when he remembers that he still has to put the condom on.

Then Kendall's off his lap and bringing him up so he's standing, sliding his shorts off but not before he grabs the small packet. It's hard to open with wet hands so Kendall rips it open with his teeth and rolls it onto Dustin's cock, pressing a wet kiss on his stomach.

Dustin sits again and Kendall's immediately on his lap, rocking down to let their cocks touch and he moans, digging his nails into Dustin's shoulders.

"Now, fuck."

And Dustin's nodding and he slides in, trying to go slow for Kendall's sake but Kendall is the one that groans, pressing down until Dustin is filling him all the way. He starts blabbering almost immediately, breathing hard against Dustin's neck and lifts himself up slowly, just to come back down again with a whimper.

Dustin grabs at Kendall's hips, trying to control himself but Kendall starts breathing, "Please, Dustin, come on," as he lifts himself up and Dustin is only human.

They start a steady rhythm, Dustin rolling up as Kendall slides down and Kendall's making little noises that make Dustin crazy, saying things that he only says when he's with Dustin like this.

"Fuck, Dustin, like that," he breathes and Dustin grips his hips hard enough to bruise, fucking Kendall faster with each moan. He breathes against Kendall's neck, biting down on the skin when Kendall scratches down his back.

Kendall's hips start to lose their rhythm as he whimpers, getting so much closer and the water is sloshing around them, no doubt getting the floor wet and Carlos is so going to murder them for this but Kendall could care less right now, not with Dustin thrusting up into him just how he likes it, hard and fast, his hips burning from the harsh grip.

"Dustin," Kendall manages with a whine and he kisses Dustin, tugging hard on his hair again. Dustin breathes hard, biting and kissing at the flushed skin in front of him and then he's wrapping a hand around Kendall's cock.

"Oh," Kendall gasps, thrusting forward into the fist and not knowing where he wants to thrust more. "Shit, Dustin."

And then Dustin's groaning again, moving his fist faster just to watch Kendall come undone above him, his breaths coming out in pants as he comes in Dustin's hand. He soils the water around them but Dustin barely cares because he's coming too, moaning Kendall's name loud enough that Kendall bites his neck.

Their rhythm falters, Kendall breathing hard near Dustin's ear as he comes down from his orgasm, hips still barely twitching.

"Dustin."

"Mmm?"

"You were trying to get me drunk, weren't you?"

"Maybe a little."

Kendall tries to hide his grin, because he's nowhere near as drunk as he seems.

"Okay."

Dustin smirks, squeezing Kendall's hips again because he knows.


End file.
